Study Session
by shehadastory
Summary: Eli and Clare finally have a chance to study at Eli's house. How much studying will actually get done? You're in for a surprise. Rated m for lemony goodness. R


**Authors Note: **  
**I do not own Degrassi. This is a scenario an anon asked me to do via tumblr. There will be alternating POV's. Now get to reading!**

_Clare's POV_

The week had gone by torturously slow and I was beyond glad it was finally Friday. I practically dragged my feet to my last class. Mr. Bentencamp was mumbling about something that I didn't care to pay attention to while my leg shook to the beat of the clock ticking. There were five minutes left and I could not wait to shove my books in my locker and meet Eli on the front steps.  
Usually Eli and I headed over to my house after school so we could study without any interruptions. Bullfrog was usually asleep in the afternoons and the one time we went over there to work. Eli had started a tickle fight with me and Bullfrog woke up pretty annoyed from my loud pleas for Eli to stop. I was very excited because on Monday Eli told me that his parents had a bunch of errands to run so they would be out of the house and we could study there.

The bell finally rang and I skipped to my locker placing all the unneeded books in and throwing my bag over my shoulder. My feet quickly maneuvered through the halls and out the front door. Eli was sitting on the bottom step and when I cleared my throat he looked up at me with a wide grin. I hopped down the steps until I was in front of him and leaned down for a kiss. My lips lingered a little longer than they usually did while on school property. Eli licked my bottom lip and right before I opened my mouth to taste him I heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey love birds sorry to ruin the moment but I need your advice." Adam said awkwardly. "I am going to dinner at Becky's tonight and I was wondering if I should go with my blue and white plaid shirt or my gray button up? He asked waiting intently for our answer.  
Eli pat him on the shoulder. "I would go with the blue and white it's more cheery so it should go well with little miss sunshine." he said giving Adam a smile letting him know he was just messing around.  
Seeing how excited Adam was to be getting closer to a girl made both of us very happy. Hopefully this one would be good for him. He deserved it.  
Adam gave a small smirk , "Thanks man I am really nervous."  
"I hadn't noticed." Eli said sarcastically. "Just try to relax, everything will be fine." he said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks again." Adam said smiling as he retreated down the steps.  
Eli put his arm around my shoulders and gestured for us to head off. We walked to the transit stop and were there just in time to catch the bus that would drop us off a block from Eli's house. I tripped getting onto the bus and blushed instantly. Eli was nice and held in his laughter as I slid my bus pass and scanned for some empty seats. There were two near the back, I pulled him along quickly wanting to sit down as fast as possible. My blush receded once we were out of view from most of the passengers that saw my mishap.  
"Oh it wasn't that bad blue eyes" he said before kissing me swiftly making me flush for a whole other reason.  
"Eli we are on the bus, everyone is staring" I said seriously after pulling away.  
"But I missed your lips and you needed a distraction from your little fall." He said, mischievously raising an eyebrow.  
He laced his hand in mine raising it to his mouth, giving it a small kiss. I smiled, squeezing his hand letting him know he won, this time. We soon arrived at our stop and got off the bus heading in the direction of Eli's empty house.

_Eli's POV_  
I unlocked the door and gestured for Clare to go in first. We were finally getting to spend some time together at my house. I had been looking forward to this all week and I grinned watching Clare's hips sway as she walked toward the living room. We were supposed to be studying for our exams today but if I were being honest, studying was the last thing on my mind. When we were at Clare's house doing homework or even letting our tongues get acquainted I always felt like I couldn't fully enjoy myself. I was always nervous about her mom showing up and ruining our fun, so I wouldn't let things go as far as I wanted them to. Being at my house gave me a sense of calm, knowing that my parents wouldn't be home till much later.

I followed her into the living room and put my back pack on the floor slumping back into the couch. Clare was getting some books out of her bag and my eyes drifted toward her cleavage that was showing more from her leaning over. I licked my lips and breathed out heavily. I straightened myself up when she turned her head blinking at me curiously. I didn't want her to know my intentions just yet.

"What subject first Clare, math or chemistry?" I asked dragging out the last word a bit. She eyed me suspiciously and got up from the couch."Math sounds good, I always like to start out with something I enjoy." She said as she sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet by the sink and filling it up with water. She put the glass to her lips and downed the entire thing in a matter of seconds. I gave her a questioning look.

"I didn't drink enough water at school today. I have never felt so thirsty." She said as she licked her lips.  
I swallowed slowly, my gaze turning dark, I had never felt more thirsty… for her. I practically jumped off the couch taking long strides to the kitchen. Clare gave me yet another quizzical look. I took the glass from her hand setting in down on the counter and pulled her body to mine. My hands ran up her sides as I lowered my lips onto hers.

She kissed me back opening her mouth a little. Her lips felt soft and cool from the water. I pushed my tongue past her lips wanting even more of her. Playing with her chilled tongue felt amazing, it made my brain fog over letting her take control of the kiss. She moved her tongue with mine swiftly. God kissing her would never get old.

I moaned into her mouth and pushed her back until she was against the counter. My hands traveled down making my their way past her lower back. They grazed her ass squeezing just a little before I grasped the back of her thighs lifting her up onto the counter. She gripped my shirt pulling me closer while pressing her lips to mine harder. I smirked a little knowing she was wanting this just as much as me. I pulled away letting my hot breathe fan her skin as I kissed the corner of her mouth. My lips moved down to her jaw and then to her neck. I sucked hard on her pulse point making her arch a little pressing her breasts into me more. I continued kissing her while my hands moved to the hem of her shirt.

"Can…I..take..this..off?" I asked in between kisses. She pulled away giving me a nervous look.  
"We are in the kitchen what if…" I stopped her words with a kiss.  
"No one is going to be here to a long time. We are completely alone and I want to see you and touch you so badly." I pleaded giving her my most convincing eyes.

She smiled sweetly and raised her hands above her head. I wasted no time getting that fucking shirt off. She was simply breathtaking. Her breasts were moving up and down from our previous kisses and I couldn't help myself. I attacked her chest with my mouth, nipping and sucking on her delicate skin. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my body making me growl.  
"You are so fucking beautiful." I said against her flesh not caring to sensor myself. My thumbs pressed into her hips as my mouth traveled down her breast. I pushed the top of her bra down with my chin and took her hardened nipple into my mouth. She gasped squeezing her legs tighter around me. I swirled my tongue around it and reached my left hand up to massage her neglected breast. She was panting and my cock was painfully hard behind my skinny jeans.

"Can we take this to the couch?" I asked slowly, hoping to not spoil the mood.  
"Yes please." She said as she chewed on her bottom lip making me lick my teeth. I held her waste aiding her in getting off the counter. I grabbed her hips roughly and walked her backwards toward the couch. I pushed her lightly letting her sink down into the cushions before I claimed a spot between her legs. She pushed her hips up grinding herself into me making me moan loudly. Fuck she was killing me. I pressed down letting her feel just how much she was affecting me.

_Clare's POV_

My heart was beating erratically and my eyes felt heavy with lust. I whimpered a little as Eli pressed himself into me. My center was practically vibrating from the feel of him. I moved my hips in a circular motion giving me the friction I so desperately wanted. I pulled his head down and kissed him forcefully snaking my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues toyed with one another and my mind became fuzzy. Our hips moved together and I moaned his name as I felt a warmth grow in my abdomen.

"Clare." He breathed as he moved his mouth to my ear nibbling it slowly causing me to shake a little. I dragged my hands down Eli's back pushing his body onto mine harder. The tension was building in my abdomen and I was panting lightly against Eli's shoulder. He circled his hips the opposite way and I was sent over the edge. I was chanting his name and practically choked as I heard the front door open.  
"Sorry to interrupt your studying I just forgot a coupon I ne, oh my god. I am so sorry!" Cece said turning away quickly.

I was frozen beneath Eli looking at him with wide eyes. He was panicking just as much as much and we stayed silent silently hoping that Cece would just back out the door without us having to say anything.  
"I will just g go." She stuttered.  
"Oh C since we are here I thought I would grab my jac-ket." Bullfrog finished slowly as he barged through the front door.  
"Oh Eli, Clarabelle I am sorry, forget we were here." He said covering his eyes when Eli turned to face him.

"Will you guys please hurry and get out of here Clare and I…? he stopped himself biting down on his jaw to calm his voice. "Just standing there is only making things more awkward." He gritted out.  
Bullfrog turned around and headed toward the driveway. Cece slowly reached for the coupon, clutching it in her hand and backed out the door, saying sorry once more. At the sound of the door clicking I covered my face feeling mortified.

"That could not have been worse!" I said behind my hands.  
"Yes it could have. We could have been totally naked." He said while sitting up and tugging my hands away from my crimson cheeks. I looked up to see him giving me a pleading smile.  
"And I thought tripping on the bus was embarrassing. I don't know if I can ever face them again." I said quietly shifting my gaze away from Eli's.  
"Hey look at me Clare, please." He said while tugging on my chin.  
My eyes met his and I gave him a weak smile.  
"Everything is going to be fine. They won't even mention it. I will make sure of that. Let's just get back to studying and try to forget all about it." Eli said calming me down a bit.  
"Thank you and I will block the memory of your parents walking in on us fooling around from my mind. I said. "But I don't want to forget about what happened between us." I said making him smirk.  
"You really are the best, you know that?" He said before getting up and walking to the kitchen grabbing my shirt.  
"Now let's get back to math because I think we are good to go in the chemistry department." He said making me shake my head at him.  
"You are beyond ridiculous, but I love it and you." I said grinning.  
"I love you too."

**A/N I liked how this turned out and I hope you did too. Reviews make my day!**


End file.
